<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bittersweet and Strange by ThatDarnWeeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714151">Bittersweet and Strange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnWeeb/pseuds/ThatDarnWeeb'>ThatDarnWeeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anthro Characters, Beauty and the Beast, Byakuya Togami's father is a dick, Byakuya has an interest in serial killers, Celeste is Gaston here because reasons, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Inspired by Disney, Romance, Soft Togami Byakuya, Togafuka - Freeform, Togami Byakuya Not Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnWeeb/pseuds/ThatDarnWeeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale as old as time, just a little more twisted.</p><p> Byakuya Togami finds himself the prisoner of a horrific monster, but she isn't as scary as she appears.</p><p> Not an exact retelling of the Disney version, but pretty damn close.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bittersweet and Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's time to start another fic I might be too lazy to continue. </p><p>  And it's Togafuka again!</p><p> I hope you like this story. I love these two together so much, and just knew I had to them the fairy tale they deserve. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away there lived a young princess with long braided hair and terrible eyesight. She wasn't considered beautiful or special in any way, not even by her own family. Her parents, in fact, treated her very poorly. They even told her that she was worthless, and that they wished she'd never been born.<br/>
And so the princess's heart grew cold, and with that coldness came a new, horrible burden: A second personality.<br/>
Syo, a violent, perverted murderer shared a body with the princess, causing her even more misery, and giving her one more reason to avoid people.</p><p>  But things became infinitely worse for the princess and her alter one especially cold winter night. A fair-haired girl who appeared to be the same age as the princess knocked on the castle door, and asked to be given shelter. The girl's beauty angered the princess, who then ordered her guards to send the girl away.<br/>
However, the girl then grinned wickedly, and cast her cloak to the side. She was enveloped in a blinding red light as she hovered in the air, laughing hysterically. Suddenly, the castle staff and the princess began to change shape, eventually finding themselves to resemble animals more than people.<br/>
The princess in particular was unrecognizable; Her pale skin was replaced with dark gray fur, her nails were now jagged claws, her ears had grown and morphed into those of a fearsome wolf, and she now had a tail which soon nestled itself between her legs as she coward before the mysterious sorceress.</p><p>   The sorceress explained that the only way to break this curse was if the princess could find someone to fall in love with not only her, but the monstrous alter within her before her twenty-first birthday.<br/>
With an explosion of scarlet smoke, the sorceress was gone, her cackling echoing throughout the castle.<br/>
The princess wept, and locked herself in her bedroom that night. She cried herself to sleep, for she knew that this curse would never be broken.<br/>
After all, who could ever love a beast? </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The wind howled furiously, shaking the trees as two men approached a decrepit looking, ivy covered castle that loomed over them.</p><p>  "Sir, are you absolutely certain about this?" one of them asked, holding up a lantern to light their way in the dark. "I have a very bad feeling about this location. Perhaps you should reconsider."</p><p>   "Oh, quiet down, Ito," the older man grumbled. "I've had just about enough of your childish paranoia." </p><p> Ito sighed, defeated. "My apologies, Mr. Togami. I suppose you do know better than I do..."</p><p>   Eijiro Togami did not respond, but instead kept walking closer to the old castle. He used his cane to remove some long-dead foliage from a stone gargoyle near the front entrance, humming to himself as he examined it. Yes, this structure wasn't in the best of shape, but that would be none of his concern; All he needed to do was hire a competent enough crew, and this castle could easily be turned into a grand hotel.</p><p>   "Sir?"</p><p> Ito's voice pulled Eijiro out of his thoughts, much to his annoyance. "What is it now?"</p><p>"Come look, Sir! The garden!"</p><p>"What about it?!" Eijiro snapped as he hobbled over to the back garden where Ito now stood. His question was answered for him when he took a  moment to look at the roses that surrounded them. Not only were they not dead, but they appeared healthy and well cared for. This castle wasn't completely abandoned after all. </p><p>   Eijiro cocked an eyebrow, turning to his companion with the intention of asking what was going on, as if Ito would know. But before he could get a word out, a low growling like that of an aggressive dog was heard, and the shrubs began to rustle.</p><p>   In a flash, someone, or something leapt from the bushes, lunging at the two men with murder in its glowing red eyes. Ito hurried to get away with surprising speed, a high-pitched scream escaping his mouth as he took off. Eijiro wasn't so lucky, as the creature wound up pinning him to the ground, snarling furiously.</p><p>   His life seemed to flash before him as he stared into the thing's maw, it's hot, putrid breath causing him to gag in disgust. He feared his heart would give out from shock any second now.</p><p>   "What the actual fuck are you old geezers doing on MY property, huh?"</p><p>...No. No, he had to be hallucinating. That voice couldn't have possibly-</p><p>"Answer me, grandpa! Geez, are you deaf?!"</p><p>The creature on top of him spoke. It used human language. And furthermore, it had the voice of a young woman. Surely this couldn't actually be happening, right? </p><p>   "Okay, here's what's gonna happen," the creature said, tracing the wrinkles on Eijiro's face with a dull claw. "You're not exactly my type, but I think I can make an exception since you've been so rude. If you don't say something by the time I count to three, your intestines are gonna become your outtestines! One~ Two~ THR-!</p><p>"SPARE ME!" Eijiro blurted out. "What do you want? Money? Power? Whatever you want, just tell me, and it's yours! Just please don't kill me!"</p><p>There was a brief second of silence before the creature threw her head back and began laughing like a madman. "Oh, fuck me sideways! You really think you can buy your way out of being murdered?! That's the funniest damn thing I've heard in years!" </p><p>  Eijiro was once again stunned. "I... Then what do you want?"</p><p>The creature hummed to herself, tapping her cheek with a long clawed finger. "Weeeell... I suppose I would be willing to let you live if..."</p><p>  She trailed off, her smiling growing wider to show off her sharp, yellowed teeth. "Tell me, do you have children?"</p><p>Eijiro nodded, still petrified.</p><p>The creature leaned in closer to the old man, dropping her voice to an almost seductive whisper. "Bring me your most delectable offspring, and you can live the rest of your life free from the fear of my wrath."</p><p> "Done. I shall bring him tomorrow night," Eijiro quickly agreed.</p><p>  The creature's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but she then let out a quiet laugh that almost sounded like a scoff. "It's a deal then," she said, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow night, no latter than eight PM, got it?"</p><p> Eijiro gave her another nod, frantically scrambling to his feet. "Yes, yes, eight o'clock! I promise!"</p><p>  The creature turned her back, and began to calmly walk away. "Now, get the fuck out."</p><p>Eijiro did not have to be told twice, as he was already running for the front gate, nearly tripping over his own feet.</p><p>   The creature's smile faded. "Bastard," she said quietly to herself.</p><p>    And thus begins our tale...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment and review! It gives me the good brain chemicals I can't remember how to spell the name of.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>